The present application relates generally to power systems and, more particularly, to a circuit protection device and a trip unit for use with the circuit protection device.
At least some known circuit breakers are included within electronic or magnetic trip devices that programmably interrupt a current provided to a load. The trip devices and the circuit breakers may be installed in switchgear or other power distribution systems that may provide electricity to important revenue-generating machinery and/or to machines or devices that are highly desirable to maintain in operation.
Some known circuit breakers include a trip mechanism that interrupts a current flowing through the circuit breaker when the current exceeds a current rating of the circuit breaker. For example, some known circuit breakers include a trip bar that is magnetically activated to interrupt the current flowing through the circuit breaker when the rated current is exceeded. However, at least some known circuit breakers exhibit an excessive magnetic flux leakage during operation of the circuit breaker. In addition, vibrations may be induced to the circuit breaker as a result of operating the circuit breaker in an environment including one or more machines. Such vibrations may cause one or more components of the circuit breaker to be dislodged, thus hindering the effective operation of the circuit breakers.